Blue Rhapsody
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: [COMPLETE] Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.
1. Tearful Ballad

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is basically related to the title. It's about how he can see everyone else be happen but he can't because he won't let himself. Ok there it is!

Chapter 1: Tearful Ballad

_Everyday_

_I gaze out my window_

_To see the sun_

_Glisten in the sky_

_The blue sky_

_That fills the day_

_With purity and happiness_

_Yet I look myself_

_In this icy prison_

_My heart plays_

_A soft tearful ballad_

_Forever in motion_

_No one hears it_

_But me_

_Such a soft and beautiful melody_

_Beseeched _

_By the sadness_

_That caressed my heart_

_It will never stop_

_My ballad_

_My sorrowful ballad_

_Will never come to an end_


	2. Haunted

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:TGenre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about how Seto can't let go of the past and can never forgive Gozaburo for what he did to him. Inspired by "Haunted" by Evanescence (The greatest fucking band in the world!)

Chapter 2: Haunted

_When will it stop_

_When will you_

_Stop haunting me_

_All the memories_

_Of what you did to me_

_You took away_

_The innocence in my heart_

_And left me_

_With bitterness_

_When will you stop_

_Haunting me_

_To let me live_

_In peace and solitude_

_You no longer_

_I do not fear you_

_But why do you continue_

_To fill my dreams_

_With horrid images_

_Of the past_

_

* * *

_

**Hope ya like! We can't reply to reviewers anymore which really sucks and there's a petition going around so please sign it if you're interested. Anywyas please review or I'll be very angry (muwhahahaha!)**_  
_


	3. Pieces Of Me

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about how people assume certain one being cold and heartless and bascially describes his true self and feelings or the many 'pieces of him'

Chapter 3: Pieces Of Me

_You can think you know me_

_You can think_

_That I'm a heartless creature_

_That knows no mercy_

_Or forgiveness_

_But that's all they see_

_There's so many things_

_They don't know_

_The many pieces_

_Of my soul_

_That me whole_

_But they don't know_

_What truly lies beneath_

_Or the secrets_

_That lay in my closet_

_Maybe one day_

_I'll show them_

_The many pieces_

_Of me_

_

* * *

_

**Ok another chapter done. To all my readers**, **I keep getting a lot of hits on this story but very little reviews so I'm asking you if you're going to read it, please review otherwise I'm stopping the story and deleting it. So...PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	4. Perfect

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about Seto's and Gozaburo's relationship and how Gozaburo always expected things and just for him to be perfect. Inspired by "Perfect" by Simple Plan.

Chapter 4: Perfect

_Are you watching me_

_Watching me_

_Slowly suffocate myself_

_From the pits of hell_

_I wonder_

_Did I grow up_

_According to your sick plan_

_Did I_

_Live up_

_To your expectations_

_I'm sorry_

_That I can't be_

_Perfect_

_I'm not you_

_I will never_

_Become you_

_I'm not your reflection_

_Or ever will be_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you ike it! Please review!**_  
_


	5. October Sky

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is basically about his feelings on his birthday (he's birthday is in October – 'October Sky').

Chapter 5: October Sky

_It's that time of year again_

_The day_

_I celebrate my birth_

_I celebrate my life_

_For some_

_It's the happiest day_

_Of the year_

_But not for me_

_Because I see_

_Nothing to celebrate_

_My life is only filled_

_With only_

_Horrid images_

_Of the past_

_There is no happiness_

_In my life_

_I gaze upon_

_The October sky_

_Filled with the cold misery_

_I feel inside_

_There is no reason_

_To celebrate my life_

_And there never will be_

_

* * *

_

**Hope ya like! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you!**


	6. Lies

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about how people spread lies and stuff around him kinda like a celebrity you can say.

Chapter 6: Lies

_Why is it_

_That people lie_

_Spreading false words_

_About me_

_Can't they see_

_The hurt I feel inside_

_Or the pain_

_That lingers_

_Everybody lies_

_About everything that_

_Surrounds me_

_My life_

_Is a lie_

_A lie_

_That I made grow_

_To become _

_What I am today_


	7. The Way I Am

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about Kaiba just basically saying 'this is the way I am and you can hate it or love it'. Pretty simple. Inspired by "The Way I Am" by Eminem.

Chapter 7: The Way I Am

_A cold ruthless man_

_Who looks out his window_

_He sees the world_

_For what it is_

_From his dark prison_

_From he lies_

_That's me_

_That's what people see_

_Yes I may be cold_

_Yes I may be ruthless_

_But you don't know_

_All the sadness and turmoil_

_I've seen in my life_

_I rather be alone_

_Because people only hurt you_

_That's just the way I am_

_You can hate it_

_Or love it_

_I'm not changing for no one_

_It's just_

_The way I am_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you like this poem. I really enjoyed writing this one. Please Review!  
**


	8. Let Go

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about the hardships Kaiba has of letting go of the past.

Chapter 8: Let Go

_People always say_

_To just let go of everything_

_Forget the past_

_And start over_

_Is it that easy_

_To just forget_

_All the pain_

_All the sadness_

_Is it that easy_

_To forget the tortue_

_And how I left innocence_

_My happiness_

_Until there's no more_

_Maybe_

_But first_

_I have to try_

_And just_

_Let go_

_

* * *

_**This is decidated to the people out there will refuse to give up their dreams and always believe in themselves. I really hope you like this one! It took a lot for me to write this one. PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	9. Karma

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem well….it kinda explains itself. I'll let you find out for yourself. You can guess who are the two people I'm talking about. Kaiba's feeling about Karma

Chapter 9: Karma

_It's funny isn't it_

_You take a person_

_You strip them _

_Of everything_

_They hold dear to them_

_Then you lay them in darkness_

_And it allow it to consume_

_So you can manipulate _

_And control them_

_Only to see_

_That person_

_Destroy you_

_With the same killer instinct_

_You installed in them_

_Karma is funny isn't it_

_Isn't it

* * *

_

**I hope ya like! I want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed the previous so keep it up! PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	10. Frozen

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: It explains itself

Chapter 10: Frozen

_I can't feel anything no more_

_I can't feel_

_Any happiness_

_Any joy_

_I can open my eyes_

_I see nothing_

_But the shadows_

_I'm completely frozen over_

_Locking my heart_

_Surrounded by ice_

_Away from the world_

_One day_

_The ice will melt_

_And I will be free_

_But until that day arrives_

_I am forced to bare _

_This pain_

_In my forzen prison_

_

* * *

_

**Ok another poem down! If you want more you have to review!**_  
_


	11. Shadow

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 11: Shadow

_All my life_

_I have lived in the shadows_

_Never feeling compassion_

_Or warmth _

_From anyone_

_I don't know anything_

_Other than the darkness_

_I can't see the light_

_That once graced my heart_

_But only the pain_

_And sadness_

_Left behind_

_Is this it?_

_I am forced to keep_

_Living in the shadows_

_Or will light_

_One day return

* * *

_

**Ok! I hope you liked this chapter!**** It's not one of my favorite but maybe you all will like it. Oh and quick note, everyone check out my new fic "Miracles Can Happen". Until the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Or may not update.**_  
_


	12. Death's Glare

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about Kaiba's views on death.

Chapter 12: Death's Glare

_Every night _

_I go to sleep_

_And I see death's eyes_

_Upon me_

_Wanting me to submit_

_To the darkness_

_That is in my heart_

_To let _

_The little light I have left_

_Fade away forever_

_I see death's glare_

_Yet I have no fear_

_Of what I see_

_I would never let it win_

_I control _

_My own destiny_

_So long as I live

* * *

_

**Ok sorry for the late but my school loves to get on my nerves. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	13. Sapphire Roses

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 13: Sapphire Roses

_The kindness_

_Of one's heart_

_Is measured by the acts_

_That one does_

_It compared _

_By an object_

_Of unsurpassed beauty _

_And purity_

_For most_

_It's a rose_

_A symbol of love and innocence_

_For me_

_It's a sapphire rose_

_Something that stands out_

_Something that is tainted_

_Yet has a rare beauty _

_That many can't see_

_Something to some_

_May not even exist_

_But it does_

_There are such things_

_That are true_

_There is little kindness_

_Still left in my heart_

_But it's up to you_

_To see it_

_With your own eyes_

_

* * *

_

**Do you like it? I'm going to let you guys figure out this one on your on. PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	14. Destructive

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This is about Seto's destructive nature towards himself.

Chapter 14: Destructive

_The human mind_

_Is a fragile thing_

_For a man_

_When there's no one there_

_Never anyone_

_To share your ambitions with_

_Simply a man_

_That lives in dreams_

_Constantly destroying himself_

_Piece by piece_

_Breaking down_

_Becoming more bitter and cold_

_A self – destructive person_

_Who's rage _

_Will live on_

_Yet this man is covered_

_In the misery from his heart_

_I would know_

_Because this man_

_Is me_

_

* * *

_

**Ok I'm so happy my last poem got so many great reviews!I really enjoyed writing it and you guys were right if you said the sapphire roses represents his kindness. I hope you guys like this as wel.. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Winter Days

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about how Seto feels on a winter day, watching the snow fall.

Chapter 15: Winter Days

_I look out my window_

_And see the snow covered dreams_

_Of person through their eyes_

_For every person_

_A sign of happiness_

_Was seen through their eyes_

_And soul_

_This intriguing I see_

_Every time I watch the snow fall_

_A winter day_

_Can be the simplest gift_

_For a person_

_I wonder_

_Will I ever enjoy such a feeling_

_Will I ever experience_

_Such a state _

_Of harmonious bliss_

_Only time will tell_

_

* * *

_

**I have to say I'm not crazy in love with this one but I think you guys will like it.** **PLEASE REVIEW**_  
_


	16. Endless Sea

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about the feeling when he looks into his eyes and talks about when people look into them as well.

Chapter 16: Endless Sea

_What do you see_

_When you look into my eyes _

_For the first time_

_Do you see the rage_

_That burns in my heart_

_Do you see the hurt_

_That so many have caused_

_Do you see the bitter cold_

_That surrounds my soul  
_

_That's not what I see _

_When I look in mirror_

_And look into them_

_I see a man_

_A man that simply _

_Can't find his way anymore_

_I see an endless sea_

_Waiting to see the light _

_From the horizon_

_I still long for that day_

_When the light will rise again_

_And look upon the beautiful sunrise_

_Beyond that sea

* * *

_

**Ok another poem and I'm going to finish the rest of the chapters today or tomorrow so the fic will be coming to the end soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and by the way I will be taking some requests from people if there's a topic you really want to see in this fic. So review and tell. Later.**_  
_


	17. Dance With My Father

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about Seto talking about his **real** father and experiences he'll never have with him. Inspired by "Dance With My Father" by Luther Vandross.

Chapter 17: Dance With My Father

_I remember a time_

_Where I was happy_

_Just a normal child_

_Living a regular life  
_

_When I was scared _

_My father would comfort me_

_Just another talk_

_Another dance _

_How I long for those days_

_To return_

_Just to dance with him again_

_The never ending ballad_

_Plays softly in my mind_

_Thinking about those precious times_

_One wish_

_I carry so dearly inside_

_Is to just another dance with him_

_To see his face_

_My real father_

_That gave me joy_

_To cast away the one_

_That gave me so much pain_

_Is that so much to ask_

_To answer _

_The dying wish_

_Of a broken man_

_My song will never_

_How I long _

_To dance with my father_

_Again

* * *

_

**Ok this was one of my favorites poems I've written so far! So I hope you like it and please review!**_  
_


	18. Dark Clouds

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about how there's never any 'sunshine' in his life, how it's plague by the darkness in his heart that he chooses to live with. It's kinda of hard to explain but you'll get it in the poem. Ok I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 18: Dark Clouds

_I sit in my room_

_Cold and emotionless_

_Dwelling in my own solitude_

_The light has disappeared_

_No longer piercing _

_Through the dark clouds_

_That surrounds my being_

_Never once_

_Experiencing joy or happiness_

_Of any kind_

_Instead the clouds linger_

_Over my broken heart_

_The dark clouds_

_Born of my hate and anger_

_From the world_

_I cannot see _

_The beautiful rays of light_

_That once gave me hope_

_I wait for day_

_The clouds will disappear_

_To see life_

_For what it's truly worth_


	19. Shards of My Soul

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about how Kaiba's soul gradually becomes darker as he slowly fall to pieces. PLEASE REVIEW and there's about 5 or 6 more chapters left to go.

Chapter 19: Shards of My Soul

_For one to find salvation_

_One must find peace of mind_

_One's soul _

_Must become completely purified_

_Each shard of my soul_

_Becomes darker_

_As time seeks no end_

_The light that radiates from within_

_Is now fading_

_As my soul_

_Turns black as the night sky_

_I only wish to seek refuge_

_From the darkness_

_That wishes to bind me_

_To the cold memories_

_Of my past_

_Soon each shard_

_Will only become_

_An alluring black light_

_Only to keep me _

_In this state of misery_

_I am forced to bare_


	20. Sweet Sakura

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about Seto reminiscing about his past as he watches the cherry blossoms.

Chapter 20: Sweet Sakura

_The days of my past_

_Almost seem like a vague memory_

_To me_

_The days before my heart _

_Turned black_

_It was near this tree_

_That the sakura holds my dearest memories_

_It was under this same tree_

_That I would never _

_Forget the words of my father_

_On the day_

_Before his death_

_Those who seek darkness_

_Only consume darkness_

_Those who seek turmoil_

_Lay in their misery  
_

_Never runaway from the shadows_

_Stay strong and show no fear_

_Never run away from death_

_Yet do not seek it_

_Always remember_

_You'll always have something to live for_

_Well dad_

_Your words always have a place_

_In my heart_

_Though my memories of you are little_

_They still are alive_

_In the sweet sakura tree_


	21. Endless Waltz

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This poem is about how Seto feels about his future. PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 21: Endless Waltz

_The death of your past_

_Only leads_

_To the birth of your future_

_For me_

_My past died_

_Along with my heart_

_But my future _

_Is still undecided_

_I can only live life as it comes_

_There is no such thing as destiny_

_Life is in your own hands_

_Not anyone else_

_The endless waltz that plays in my heart_

_Tells the tall tale of my life_

_It has no beginning_

_And has no ending_

_It's melody haunts anyone who hears_

_Yet is unknown to the world_

_The future still holds promise_

_And I live_

_To see that day_


	22. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

Blue Rhapsody

Rating:T Genre:Poetry/Angst

Summary: Can you hear it? His sorrowful rhapsody that plays in his heart…No…Because no one can, until now. A poetry collection to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: Well it's kind of self explanatory

Chapter 22: Knockin' On Heaven's Door

_Day by day_

_I roam these hollow grounds_

_Living a constant nightmare_

_On the bridge of insanity_

_All I want_

_Is to find the doorway_

_Between the living and heaven_

_To find closure_

_I walk through the valley of death_

_With no fear or compassion_

_Of souls left there_

_How I long to find the door_

_To end my heartache_

_The door that leads to the heavens_

_Will be the answers to my prayers_

_

* * *

_

**Ok this is the last chapter of the fic because I can't I'm losing inspiration so this is it. I'm not sure if I will be doing anymore YuGiOh poetry collections because I don't know who to base them on but my next may be for Final Fantasy X so I want to thank all my reviwers for everything you guys rock! Until the next fic.**_  
_


End file.
